The Passions of Santos
The Passions of Santos is a telenovela that Xiomara, Alba, and Jane watch. Its main character, President Santos is portrayed by Rogelio De La Vega. About The Passions of Santos is a popular telenovela that tells the story of the President of North Ecuaduras. It follows the passionate love between Santos and his love Blanca who are put in outrageous situations but still managed to find love. At the beginning of Jane the Virgin, they are both lost on the sea. Production The Passions of Santos is a telenovela filmed in or near Miami, Florida. All of the sets, scenery, and backgrounds are housed at Telemasivo Studios, a large studio lot complete with green screens. The show is never seen "on location". Despite being a television set, things do go awry, such as a leopard escaping or Rogelio making the crew do other jobs for him like setting up for his first visit with Jane. Starring :Rogelio De La Vega as Santos :Unknown (Greice Santo in real life) as Blanca (originally Marisol) :Unknown as Paolo :Unknown as Juliana :Unknown as Caramelo :Unknown as Raul :Unknown as Esmeralda :Unknown as Salvatore :Unknown as Plunges :Unknown as Aurora Crew :Roxanna, Costume Designer :Nicholas, Rogelio's Assistant Saboteur :Michelle, Key Hair and Makeup Artist :Dina Milagro, Head Writer :Steven, Writer :Ricky, Writer :Jane, Writer (for one scene and later script) Plot Previously on the show, Santos found out that the deepest, truest love of his life was really his illegitimate half-sister. We do not know yet if Blanca, the female lead on the show, is this half-sister or a new love interest. In Chapter Two, Blanca is not wearing an engagement ring, even though sixteen months before the show, Santos is seen proposing to someone. Since the Pilot, the plot of PoS is as follows: * Santos proposes to a woman (Pilot) * Santos and Blanca look over a beautiful ocean (Pilot) * Santos apparently falls into the ocean, apparently drowned (Chapter Two) * Santos is on a boat (Chapter Two) * Santos and Blanca are lost at sea with a leopard (Chapter Two) * Santos and Blanca are still lost at sea, now with a fish. Unfortunately, Santos has lost his Presidential uniform and medals. * Marisol has a fantasy sequence about Santos- where he wears jeans and a t-shirt (Chapter Four) * The two of them discuss the sacrifice of the leopard, Marisol is now wearing a leopard print jacket and purse while Santos has a leopard print scarf. * Santos, wearing a hat is still lost at sea (Chapter Five) * Santos starts fishing off the side of the boat (Chapter Six) * Santos and Blanca find their way to an island. * Pirates kidnap Santos and Blanca * Santos escapes his handcuffs with a "pointy object and a match and a nail file" * Santos used to be a priest in a flashback (Chapter Eleven) * Santos disguises himself as a pirate to sneak off the island....from the pirates * Santos is reunited with his long lost son Plunges, only to be stabbed by him, before dying. (Chapter Twelve) * Santos returned to the show in Chapter Twenty. Trivia * The show airs weekdays at 4:30 pm * Rogelio was nominated for Best Actor in the Paloma Awards for his performance. Although he did not win this year, he did win last year. * When Rogelio was fired from the show it's ratings started to drop drastically and in order to save it from being canceled, they asked Rogelio to return to which he accepts. * It is the longest-running telenovela in Telemasivo history and aired 175 episodes.Chapter Twenty-Eight – poster in the background * The country "Ecuaduras" is most likely a play of the names of the two Latin American countries; 'Ecuador' and 'Honduras'. Photos SEASON 2 28wedding.png|Last episode of Santos 28santos.png|Last taping of Santos SEASON 1 Tv.png|Pilot t.jpg|Chapter Two tt.jpg|Chapter Two 2santos.png|Chapter Two tttt.jpg|Chapter Two tttttt.jpg|Set ttttttttt.jpg|Jane coming to the set Đhl.jpg Đđfj.jpg Đđđfj.jpg Đđđđm.jpg Đđđđđvbmk.jpg zjl.jpg|Chapter Eleven Notes and references Category:Telenovelas